Un petit miracle
by Tonks-Eowyn-fan
Summary: Ginny Potter est enceinte, venez découvrir comment elle vit cette nouvelle aventure remplie d'émotions !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est Gwenn, voilà c'est ma première fan fiction et j'ai choisi Harry Potter parce que... j'adore ça tout simplement ! Je poste le premier chapitre pour voir ce que ça donne :)

Aucun des personnages cités ni des éléments figurant dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle déconcertante

Novembre 2003, à Londres, Ginny Potter se rendait au travail, elle faisait partie des _Harpies de Holyhead_ , équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Ce matin Ginny ne se sentait pas très bien, au bout d'une demi-heure d'entraînement, elle demandait à son entraîneur de se reposer sur le banc lorsqu'une violente nausée la pris. Après qu'elle soit revenue des toilettes, son entraîneur lui permit de quitter le terrain.

Ginny décida de se rendre chez le médecin car cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne se sentait pas très en forme.

«Bonjour docteur, dit-elle en entrant dans le cabinet

Bonjour Mme Potter, pourquoi venez-vous me voir aujourd'hui ?

Voilà docteur, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne me sens pas bien du tout, je dors plutôt mal et j'ai des nausées pratiquement chaque jour.

Ah ! Je crois avoir compris mais je vais quand même vérifier, dit-il en souriant, veillez vous allonger s'il-vous-plaît. »

Ginny prit place sur le lit médical et le médecin lui ausculta le ventre.

« Mme, mes soupçons sont confirmés, vous êtes enceinte, dit-il avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. »

Les paroles du docteur résonnèrent dans la tête de notre future maman, elle était certes contente, étant donné qu'elle était mariée à Harry depuis deux ans, mais aussi un peu paniquée.

« vous êtes inquiète, c'est normal, comme toutes les jeunes mères, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. »

A la différence que Ginny n'était pas une jeune mère comme les autres, c'était une sorcière.

Elle et Harry avaient décider de vivre à Londres avec les Moldus, parce que c'est ainsi qu'avait grandi Harry, élevé par son oncle et sa tante à la suite de la mort de ses parents lorqu'il avait quinze mois, jusqu'à être admit à l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, à l'âge de onze ans. Ginny, elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance, dans le monde des sorciers avec ses parents, Arthur et Molly et ses six grands frères, Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et Georges et Ron. Fred était décédé lors de la bataille qui opposait les forces du bien à Lord Voldemort et son armée.

Ginny rentra chez elle, pensive et déterminée à tout dire à Harry. En effet, celui-ci l'attendait, il travaillait au ministère de la magie comme aurore, chasseur de mages noirs, avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, le frère de Ginny.

« Bonjour, ça va ? je croyais que tu rentrais plus tôt aujourd'hui, dit-il tout sourire en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait je reviens de chez le médecin et...

Quoi ! Tu vas bien ?, la coupa-t-il, inquiet.

Harry, s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi finir, tenta-t-elle d'articuler, voilà je,je...suis enceinte.

...Quoi ?, je veux dire, tu es sure ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai ? Bredouilla-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

Oui, je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire tout de suite parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé cette question alors...

C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que je n'ai jamais entendu !

Vraim...»

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Harry l'embrassait amoureusement


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'attends les reviews pour savoir si ça vous plait :)**

Chapitre 2 : L'annonce

Le lendemain matin la première chose à laquelle pensa Ginny en se levant fut...

« il faut que je le dise à maman »

Harry étant déjà parti, elle était seule dans la maison. La future maman s'habilla puis descendit déjeuner. Une fois prête, elle s'installa dans la cheminée pour rejoindre « le Terrier », la maison de ses parents.

Dans la maison des Weasley, pas grand chose ne bougeait, Molly était seule car Arthur était déjà parti travailler. Depuis que tous ses enfants avaient quitter le nid familial, elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle prenait son petit déjeuner lorsque qu'une explosion se fit entendre dans le salon, c'était Ginny qui était arrivée en utilisant la poudre de cheminette.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Molly en sursautant.

C'est moi maman, tu es toute seule ?

Oh ma chérie ! Bill doit m'amener Victoire cet après-midi mais jusque là, oui, je suis seule, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Eh bien... c'est un peu délicat...Hésita Ginny.

Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Molly attentive aux paroles de sa fille.

Heu... Quand sera le prochain repas de famille ? Décida-t-elle de demander.

Samedi, je vous ai envoyé un courrier.

Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant...dit Ginny hésitante car elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère et elle se souvenait très bien du repas.

Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? Demanda Molly avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de doute.

Non, non tout va bien, mentit Ginny, veux-tu que je te tienne compagnie aujourd'hui ?

Très volontiers, merci chérie, dit Molly toute sourire. »

La matinée passa plutôt vite pour les deux femmes qui discutaient de choses et d'autres. Vers 14 heures, une autre explosion secoua le salon ainsi que la mère et la fille qui y étaient installées.

« Bonjour maman ! S'exclama Bill en sortant de la cheminée. »

Bill était l'aîné des enfants d'Arthur et Molly, il était maintenant marié, avec Fleur, une française, et ils avaient une fille de trois ans et demi,Victoire. Fleur était aussi enceinte mais de plus longtemps que Ginny.

« Bonjour mes chéris, dit Molly avec un regard de tendresse pour Bill et Victoire. Fleur n'est pas avec vous ?

Non elle avait rendez chez un médicomage et je dois malheureusement allez au travail donc je te laisse Victoire, expliqua-t-il. Bonjour Ginny.

Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait grand-mère ? Demanda Victoire en se tournant vers Molly

Ce que tu veux, répondit tendrement la grand-mère.

Je vais y aller, intervint Ginny.

Moi aussi, ajouta Bill.

Très bien au revoir mes chéris, passe prendre Victoire quand tu veux Bill.

Merci maman. Se tournant vers sa fille, au revoir ma chérie, sois sage.

Oui papa, à toute à l'heure, répondit Victoire avec le sourire. »

Ginny rentra à la maison en même temps qu'Harry et lui rappela le repas de famille qui aurait lieu le samedi à venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, depuis que j'ai écrit ça j'ai exploré un peu le site donc je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois, surtout pour cette histoire de tirets... désolé encore j'ai publié un peu trop vite, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :) :p**

Chapitre 3 : Le repas de famille

Le samedi venu, Ginny se préparait pour le repas où serait réunie toute la famille Weasley.

HARRY ! Où est-tu ? S'énerva Ginny

Je suis là, que se passe-t-il ?

Nous allons être en retard si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu !

Nous avons rendez-vous au terrier dans une heure alors détend-toi. Pourquoi est-tu si tendue ? Essaya de la calmer Harry.

Ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à sa famille qu'on attend son premier enfant, voilà pourquoi je suis tendue, maintenant aide moi avec cette satanée fermeture ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

D'accord, d'accord, ne crie pas.

12h, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent au terrier.

Bonjour les enfants, je suis tellement ravie de vous avoir tous à la maison pour une fois. S'enthousiasma Molly.

En effet, tout le monde était présent. Bill avec Fleur et Victoire, Percy et Audrey avec Lucy, George avec Angelina avec Fred, Ron et Hermione et même Charlie, qui s'occupe de dragons en Roumanie.

L'apéritif allait de bon train, tout le monde discutaient.

Avez-vous des nouvelles de Neville ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione et Ron.

Oui il nous écrit de temps en temps, en ce moment il est un peu anxieux en vue de la prochaine rentrée. Répondit Hermione.

Neville était devenu professeur de botanique à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, c'était en août, lors de son mariage avec Hannah. Ça va toujours bien entre eux ? Ajouta Harry.

Oui, ça va toujours, le Chaudron Baveur marche très bien selon Hannah. Déclara Ron.

Et le petit Teddy ? Ajouta Molly.

Il va très bien mais il attend déjà son anniversaire alors que ça n'est que dans quatre mois, répondit Harry en riant.

La famille prit place autour de la table pour le repas. Le dessert arriva lorsque Ginny et Bill se levèrent en même temps.

J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença Ginny.

Moi aussi. Ajouta son grand frère. Vas y Ginny.

Voilà, je, je, je suis enceinte. Dit Ginny hésitante.

Il y eut tout d'un coup des murmures et bientôt des exclamations de joie autour de la table.

C'est merveilleux ma chérie. S'exclama Molly, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait tu a dire mon grand. Ajouta-t-elle à Bill.

Nous avons appris aujourd'hui que Fleur attend une autre petite fille. Dit-il fièrement.

D'autres exclamations de joie se firent entendre, tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les deux futures mamans. Dans l'après-midi, les garçons Weasley et Harry décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch mais Ginny voulu se joindre à eux.

Chérie, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable... Glissa Molly.

Ta mère a raison Ginny, ajouta Harry.

Très bien, je me vengerais quand je serais en état, de toute façon je suis sure que vous avez peur que je vous batte, répliqua Ginny en tirant la langue en direction de ses frères.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, les filles passèrent leur temps à se donner des conseils de maternité.

Et toi Hermione, c'est pour quand, lança Angelina.

Et bien... Ron et moi n'en avons pas vraiment parlé... Répondit Hermione avec hésitation.

Et toi, tu en as envie ? Ajouta Ginny.

Oui, à force de vous voir, je trouve que ça a l'air chouette mais il reste à convaincre Ron...

C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être facile, plaisanta Molly. Mais oui, c'est merveilleux. Ajouta-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Toutes les filles étaient attendries jusqu'à ce que Audrey se mette à crier.

LUCY ! Ne mange pas de l'herbe ! Recrache, recrache tout de suite !

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout les enfants on mangé de l'herbe et du sable et ils s'en sont remis, dit Molly en riant, elle va se rendre compte que ça n'est pas bon et elle ne va pas recommencer.

Mignon hein... glissa Hermione en regardant Audrey se débattre avec Lucy.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre dans le fond du jardin et Arthur, qui arbitrait le match, revint sous le barnum.

L'équipe de Harry, Ron et Bill l'ont emportés ! Déclara-t-il l'air ravi.

OH BRAVO MON CHERI ! S'exclama Fleur lorsque Bill apparut.

Bravo Papa, lança Victoire en tentant d'imiter sa mère.

La fin d'après-midi se passa et vers 18h30, Ginny et Harry décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils transplanèrent vers leur maison. Ginny ne sentait plus une once d'angoisse, elle était très heureuse du cours qu'avaientt pris les événements et elle trouvait que cette annonce était une bonne chose de faite. Elle était fin prête à se lancer cette nouvelle aventure, celle de la maternité.

Fin


End file.
